Everything has changed
by btr4
Summary: Logan is insanely in love with Camille,but he is afraid of telling her his true feelings about her. Camille is tired of getting him to prove to her what he really feels about her.But when she finds out that he told his best friend that she is more than just a girlfriend to him,she will take him back. But will she make it to tell him that before he leaves for his European Tour?
1. Tell me that you love me

This is my first fanfiction and i hope that you guys liked it.

Logan:Camille,what are you doing here?

Camille:I just came here to say goodbye and good luck to your European tour.

(She was so nervous,she didn't want to tell him the actual reason that she came)

Logan replied back and said to her that

he was so insane and he didn't know why he was broke up with her at the first place.And then he said:

Why are you so sweet?

Camille:What do you mean?

Logan:You came down here to tell me goodbye even though i broke up with you.

Camille the asked:You never really told me why you broke up with me?

(He was starting to sweat)

Logan:I..I guess..I don't know why i broke up with you.You are perfect,you are so sweet,you are pretty as hell and i literally screawed this up.I still...

Camille then stopped him and she said to him goodbye and she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Logan:Wait!!!!I haven't finished

Camille:But i have.Goodbye

(Camille took the stairs,but she couldn't help herself and she began to cry)

She did not want him anymore,she was frustrated.He never told her that he loves her and she had enough of it.Camille really want him to opened up to her and take their relationship to the next level,but he was afraid of doing that.

Guys this is the first chapter of the story and i hope that you guys will liked it.I will upload the next chapter in a couple of days.


	2. Chatting by the pool

*In her bedroom

Camille was crying in her room alone,when her father approached her.

Camille's father:Sweetheart,what happened?

Camille:Daddy,really,everything's fine!

*He is not going to let his daughter lie to him again.

Camille's father:Tell me now,who hurt you?

I swear,if i find who did this to you,i am gonna

kill that son of..

Camille:DAD!STOP IT!I said that i am okay.

Can you leave me alone now?

Camille's father:NO WAY!You are gonna tell me right now

why you burst into tears?

But who am i kidding?

It's that boy again,Logan.

I need to have a talk with him.I have taken enough of it.

Camille:You don't seem to understand.

Don't you dare to talk to Logan or even look at him!

Camille's father:Alright,i won' now?

Camille:Yeah,we are cool,i guess.

Camille's father:At least,can i give you a hug?

Camille:Go ahead

*Her phone starts ringing

Camille:Dad,i gotta take this.

*Camille left her room to answer the phone.

Camille:Hey,what's up?

Jo:You are late,again!

Camille:For what,exactly?

Jo:You were supposed to meet me at the pool.

Camille:Oh man,i am terribly sorry.

How can i make it up to you?

Jo:Oh geez,i don't know,maybe by coming to the pool eventually?

Camille:Alright stop yelling,i'm on my way.

*Thirty minutes later

Jo:Hello there!

Camille:Jo,cut it out already.

Jo:I am not the one who forgot our date.

*Camille starts crying.

Jo:Oh i am so sorry!I just hate the fact that you are always late.

Camille:It's not your fault that i am crying

Jo:Then what is it girl?

You know very well that i don't like when you cry.

Camille:Logan...

Jo:Yeah...

Camille:I went to him to tell him goodbye and i was hoping that

he and i will get back together,but he's just an ass.

Jo:Last night,Kendall and i talked for a bit about your situation with Logan

and he told me that Logan told him that you are his everything and that you mean

the world to him,but he also told him that he is afraid to commit.

Camille:That's nonsense!I never asked him to commit.

Jo:I don't know girl,i honestly don' i know one thing that

he is insanely in love with you.

I think that you should give him a second chance.

Camille:You really think so?

Jo:YEAH!You two are meant for each other.

Camille:You are right!I'll go talk to him.

Jo:I am not sure that you can.

I think that they left for their tour.

That's the end of the second chapter.

So stay tuned for the third chapter.


	3. Miles away from you

Camille:Oh god,i don't think that we are gonna make it on time.

Jo:Enough with the chit gotta leave right now!

*Camille and Jo left the Palm Woods and they took a cab to the airport.

Taxi Driver:So ladies,tell me the destination and i will take you there.

Jo:To the airport and hurry up please.

Taxi Driver:Alright ladies buckle up.

*The taxi was shaking from the speed.

Taxi Driver:So ladies,who has a problem with her boyfriend and has to fix it at

the airport?

Camille:Me,but how did you know that this is the reason?

Taxi Driver:Look girl,i have been a taxi driver for so many years and i've seen so

many things in my job and i can tell from the look on your

face that you just care for that boy so much,so it's my duty to get you there as soon as

possible.

Camille:What can i say,except for the fact that i am a fool for him and i just hope

that i will make it on time to the airport.

Taxi Driver:Come on girl,go get your boy.

Camille:Thank you so much!

*At the airport

Jo:The tour starts in France.

*Camille is looking at the board now and she sees that the flight from Los Angeles to France took off 5 minutes ago.

Camille:Oh god,oh god,oh god.

Jo:Tell me!

Camille:They left five minutes ago.

I can't believe it.I missed my opportunity and now i lost him.

I hate myself!

Jo:Don't act like that!He will be back with the guys in three months.

Camille:You are kidding,right?

Jo:Maybe you should call him when they get there.

Camille:I have an idea!

Jo:You wanna go to France?

Camille:You know me bestie,if i have an idea there's no one that can change my mind.

Jo:Alright,let's go to France.

Camille:The next flight is in 4 gotta purchase two tickets.

Jo:I don't have enough money,i will go to the hotel to take some money.

Camille:Have you heard of credit cards?

Don't worry my friend i will pay our to trip to France.

Jo:No way girl,i am gonna pay you back as soon as we get back.

Camille:I want to pay for the tickets,now let's go.

Jo:Thank you so much,you are the best!

*Hug time

Camille:I think that we should bring some clothes with us and some other stuff.

Jo:Yeah we are going to the most romantic place in the world.I believe that we should

enjoy it as well.

That's the end of the third chapter.I hope that you guys will like it!

I will upload the fourth chapter in a couple of days.


	4. Coming to you

*One hour later and still at the airport

Camille:What are we going to do for the next three hours?

Jo:Oh,i have an idea!

Do you wanna go grab a bite?

Camille:That's awesome!Let's go!

*At a burger place

Jo:These burgers are amazing and they are huge!

Camille:I know,right?Best burger i have ever tasted.

Jo:How much time do we have left?

Camille:An hour or maybe less.I don't know what i am saying.

All i know is that i am in love with these tasteful things.

Oh i wanna order another one.

Jo:Girl,be careful these things are full of fat and there not good for you.

Camille:You are probably right,but they are so tasty.

Jo:We need to get check please.

*The waiter just came

Waiter:Here's your check.

Jo:Here you you!

Waiter:Your welcome!Have a nice day!

*At the airport

Camille:We are going to France!

*They were so excited.

Jo:I will see i missed him.

Camille:It will be really romantic for the two of you.

You are going to have the best time with your man.

Jo:You are sound a bit disappointed.I thought that you were happy for going to France.

What happened now?

Camille:Come on,let's get on the plane and i will tell you.

*On the plane

Jo:Alright,confess.

Camille:Well...i...i just...What i am trying to say is...

Jo:Tell me already.

Camille:I am jealous of your relationship with Kendall.

You are so happy together.

I mean do you ever even fight?

Jo:Look,i get it.

Everybody thinks that my relationship with Kendall is like living in paradise.

As a matter of fact it's not always that can

be really iritating and cranky and he is really,i mean seriously lazy.

I have to put up with his laziness.

But i love him and i am not gonna let these little things affect our relationship.

Camille:What if this thing with Logan doesn't work out,then what happens?

Jo:Don't let bad thoughts come to your love him and he loves you.

Everything will be just fine this time.

Camille:I am glad that you are my friend.

Jo:Me too.I think that i will take a nap for a while if you don't mind.

Camille:I don't mind at i play with your phone?

Jo:Did you really asked me that?

Camille:Thanks!

And that's the end of chapter four.I will upload the next chapter in a few days.


End file.
